


Becoming Bodacious

by reallygrossstuff



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Merging, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallygrossstuff/pseuds/reallygrossstuff
Summary: Meenah gets sick of Aranea hassling her for her weight and decides to give her a new perspective.





	Becoming Bodacious

Aranea might have been Meenah’s closest friend, but the troll could certainly get on her nerves.

She poked at people’s insecurities, didn’t take no for an answer, and worst of all, she never shut up. Any pause in a conversation – or a lack of conversation – was an opportunity for her to make herself the centre of attention and knock down anyone else who wanted to have a say. Meenah could put up with a lot, but she wasn’t a saint. She had limits.

The troll’s latest topic of choice, irritatingly enough, had been the heiress’ weight. Meenah knew she wasn’t scraggly – she worked out, but couldn’t deny herself the occasional luxury – but the way her friend talked about it, one would think she was a tub of lard.

It was during one of these unwanted ‘wake-up calls’ that Meenah decided she’d had enough. Clearly Aranea wasn’t going to stop any time soon unless someone made her, and Meenah had to be that person.

Aranea barely noticed as she was drawn closer and closer to the subject of her tirade. She kept going on about the other troll’s weight, with Meenah noting a strange focus on how that weight was hitting her lower body. That made a thought occur to her, and she smirked as she changed her plans slightly.

“…really ashamed at how you’re letting yourself go, honestly. I wouldn’t be surprised if your pants stopped fitting soon unless you go on a serious diet, which of course I’d be happy to – what are you doing?”

Aranea’s pause was due to Meenah, who had just started unbuttoning the aforementioned pants. On pausing, she also realised the distance between them had shrunk to just a few feet, and seemed to be closing even more.

“Just makin’ sure we’ll both be comfortable, Serket. No need to get all puffed up.” She shimmied her jeans down to below her hips, and was starting to do the same thing with her underwear when it dawned on Aranea just what was happening.

As she was being dragged closer to Meenah’s backside, Aranea’s body was starting to deform and shift. Already she could feel her arms and legs merging into her body, but there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Meenah turned slightly to present her backside to her victim, drawing Aranea in until she finally touched the pale surface. Immediately her transformation picked up speed, and she could feel her whole body warp and shift into pure fat, spreading over the fish-troll’s cheeks.

Aranea was helpless as her body became unrecognisable, and there was a terrifying moment as even her head began to melt into those jiggly mounds. She couldn’t see any more, only able to feel as she merged completely into Meenah’s ass.

Meenah smirked, giving her hips a little shake to watch her backside wobble. Each cheek had to be at least as large as her head, and she relished in the sensation of them clapping together slightly with each shake.

“Let’s see you glub on about my blubber when you’re _part_ of it.” She laughed, giving one of her cheeks a hearty slap. It wasn’t that much for her to deal with, but the contact reverberated within Aranea’s captive mind, lighting up her nerves and scattering her thoughts. It was so hard to focus when her whole body was wobbling and jiggling, her awareness taken up by every inch of her new fleshy form.

Satisfied by the silence she’d brought about, Meenah reached to slide her clothes back on, shimmying her hips as she worked her panties on over her bulbous rump. They ended up fitting more like a thong, wedged between her cheeks and leaving much of the flesh exposed. Her jeans refused to fit at all, the waistband sagging at her backside as it failed to rise over her backside.

“Heh, you’re kinda gettin’ in the way now, huh? Maybe I’ll work this off after all…” She looked over her shoulder, examining her new weight more critically before cackling, giving herself another smack. “Ha, not! I’m keepin’ you for a long time.”

Immobile, ignorant to everything but Meenah’s voice and the sensation flooding her, Aranea couldn’t do anything to respond to the taunts except pray that she’d last through her torment.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my Tumblr, [reallygrossstuff](https://reallygrossstuff.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Find me there, if I survive the purge


End file.
